


In & out

by alienmancy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, can be au tbh, happy new years, it's not a reference to any irl events or relationships, lotta fluff, non-au if you squint, there is kissing + more, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmancy/pseuds/alienmancy
Summary: Dom is sad. Holidays are hard sometimes. Matt tries to help.





	In & out

**Author's Note:**

> There are several reference's to the film "In & Out," you know, the one from 1997 with Kevin Kline. If you haven't seen it it probably doesn't matter but if you have you'll recognize the quotes. Okay, read on.

"I figured this is how I would find you."

Dom just shrugged, or shrugged as well as he could in his position, laying on his stomach with his limbs spread across the entire couch. Matt sighed, wandering to the other end of the couch where Dom's head was, neck cranked so he could watch telly. 

Dom still hadn't looked at him. 

"You feeling any better?"

Another shrug. 

"Alright," Matt moved back to the other side, tapping Dom's right calf. "Can you budge over a bit?"

The blonde man silently bent his legs at the knee, moving his feet up just enough for Matt to squeeze his bum into the offered space. As soon as he'd settled Dom stretched back out, shoving his feet into Matt's lap. Matt just rolled his eyes, hand moving to rest on one of the man's skinny ankles. 

" _Grand Tour_?" Matt questioned, nodding at the screen.

"Yep." 

Dom's voice was hoarse, unused, but at least he'd spoken. 

He wasn't looking his best, Matt noted as he kicked off his boots. His friend was clad in baggy joggers and a baggier pullover, hair longer than normal and messy, matted on the side where his cheek was pressed into the couch cushion. 

They watched the show together in silence for a while, Matt trying to ignore the absence of Dom's laughter where things would normally amuse him. He didn't even say a word as Hammond, a man the same height as Matt, was mocked continually for being short. 

Cars and racing was much more Dom's thing, but the show was entertaining enough. He preferred when they were making  _Top Gear_ , but it was a decent alternative. 

"You miss racing?" Matt asked randomly, wanting to distract Dom with something, anything. 

"I'll get back to it eventually," was the only reply he got, the taller man finally shifting from his uncomfortable looking position. He twisted onto his side, pushing his legs further across Matt's thighs and propping his head up. It was something, at least. 

Matt's hand started rubbing along Dom's shin without conscious effort, watching the three men on the show race across the track in their different vehicles. "Made me nervous. Every time you went to the tracks, y'know."

"Mmm, I know. I'm careful though. Won't break my arms and ruin the tour, don't worry."

The hand paused. "That's not really what I mean."

Finally,  _finally_ , their eyes met. "No?"

"I don't want you hurt, Dom. Ever." 

Dom rubbed the back of his neck, a telltale sign of discomfort. Occasions in which Matt explicitly expressed sentiment were rare and far in-between. Taking the piss was more his manner of displaying fondness. Eventually he let out a weak and whispered "thanks," an almost smile on his lips as Matt began stroking his lower legs again. 

"Hey, I brought you something," Matt said after a few minutes, as if he'd genuinely just remembered. The episode ended and he gently scooted Dom off him, standing and crossing the room to retrieve his bag from the counter. It was quite full, Dom noticed. 

"Not a lot, I hope," he sat up, eyeing the bag as Matt riffled through it. 

"Nah, just brought some clothes. For the party later. Ah-hah!" He finally pulled out a movie and a packet of crisps. 

"Salt and vinegar, you boring freak." The packet was launched across the room and Dom caught it easily. "Cheers!" He ripped it open immediately, shoving a handful into his mouth and crunching loudly. "What's the film?" He asked as Matt sat back down, spraying him with crumbs in the process. Matt could only laugh, relieved that Dom was acting more like himself. 

" _In & Out_," Matt paused as Dom's eyes lit up, "we can watch it whenever." 

"God I haven't seen that in ages."

The smaller man grinned, inching closer to Dom on the couch. "Remember the first time we watched it?" 

"How could I forget..." The two men smiled at each other, Matt's gaze lingering on the dark shadows under Dom's eyes as he properly examined his friend. The next episode of  _The Grand Tour_  started on its own as the blonde turned away to shovel more crisps into his mouth. Matt frowned. 

"Have you been eating?"

"Enough."

Matt's frown deepened. "We're ordering pizza." 

"Fine by me. I'm okay, really. Or I will be anyway," Dom waved him off, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. He was at least improved from his state when Matt had entered his house. "What time is it, by the way?" 

Matt stretched, getting comfortable himself as he checked his phone. "Half eleven. We've got plenty of time before tonight. Tom wants us there around seven." Dom sighed quietly but Matt still heard it. "Right."

"Can I just ask..." Matt began, watching as Dom licked the salt off his fingers and ran that same hand through his hair. "It seems...harder this time. It's been over a month. You usually...bounce back sooner. Much sooner than I ever do, that's for sure." He couldn't look at his friend as he said this, picking at the skin around his nail and wishing he had just kept quiet. 

"Bad timing, I reckon. With my birthday and the holidays and all. Now it's fucking New Year's Eve...I dunno." 

"Yeah, it was pretty shit," Matt offered, smiling when Dom chuckled. "Don't really blame her though. Hard to date someone who's never around."

Matt just shrugged. "She could've come along more often."

"We both could've tried harder," Dom reasoned, closing the bag of crisps and standing. "Gunna shower," he mumbled, passing Matt. "Thanks for coming and all this, though." He gave a solid pat to Matt's shoulder, lingering for a moment before heading down the hall towards the bathroom. 

"Her loss," Matt called after him, "you're a good boyfriend!" The door had already shut, Matt unable to see the sweet smile that graced Dom's lips at his remark. 

In Dom's absence, Matt sank deeper into the couch. He tossed the movie onto his friend's mahogany coffee table as he stretched his legs over the newly available space. "First time we watched it," he repeated to himself, big toe inching the DVD case further to the center so it wouldn't fall off the edge. 

He could already hear the water of the shower, just barely make out the sound of the drummer humming under it's spray. His mind, already on such topics, was unable to ignore the fact that a naked Dom was just one door away. A pointless glance over his shoulder to check that Dom really was gone led to the unfastening of his zipper and a hand inside his boxers. 

Matt released a shaky breath as his half-hard dick met the cool air of Dom's living room.  _He really should turn on the heating_ , the brunet thought offhandedly as he began to tug loosely on his thickening length. "Better make it fast," he muttered to himself, squeezing the base of his cock with a soft grunt. He bit his lip, glancing at the bathroom door again as he arched his hips, fucking his fist with vigor as he imagined Dom emerging from the loo. Seeing him. Watching him with dark eyes. A low moan made its way up to Matt's throat as he rubbed his thumb over the darkened head, pressed it against his slit. His gaze caught on the DVD again, thoughts wandering. 

The first time they'd watched the movie had been a long, long time ago. They must've been around seventeen or eighteen, bored out of their minds on summer break. Matt had been round Dom's, he remembered. Dom found it when looking through his mum's VHS tapes. "I like Kevin Kline," he had commented when he saw the cover, pulling it out and heading back over to the couch where Matt was lounging with his legs over the arm. He hummed, "Yeah,  _A Fish Called Wanda_ , eh?" Dom had nodded. "Ever seen this one?" Matt examined the cover briefly. "Nah. Stick it in though. Fuck else to do." 

Dom's parents had been at work. It was the middle of a week day, after all. They'd had no idea what the film was about, going into it, but were cackling after a good ten minutes. Dom had absolutely lost it at ' _Shall I compare thee to a summer's gay;_ ' Matt knew he'd be hearing that one for a while. Matt honestly couldn't say why it had happened. The movie was more a comedy than anything else. He couldn't pin any moment of the film as an excuse for the spark, the causation that led to him straddling Dom's lap.  To the way they'd snogged, the manner in which Dom had pushed up against him, the undulation of his hips as Matt ground against him in response. To the discovery that they could get each other off. They could blame it on the plot being a man discovering his homosexuality, maybe on the 12-second kiss between Kevin Kline and Tom Selleck. All Matt knew was that one minute they had been laughing over ' _What a fabulous window treatment!_ ' and the next he was writhing against his best mate, feeling Dom's hot breath against his cheek as he came in his jeans.

The water of the shower shut off. 

Matt gasped, brought to the edge by the memory of their teenage experimentation. It had been so long since he'd kissed Dom, felt the heat of his groin against his own. Such occurrences were born only of desperation and weakness, between girlfriends and results of inebriation. It was never spoken of, no matter what Matt thought he saw in Dom's eyes, what he knew Dom saw in his. 

He only had moments before Dom would finish drying off and dressing. He thumbed his slit mercilessly, grunting and reaching for a spare t-shirt of Dom's lying on the floor with only a bit of shame. He caught his come with the soft grey fabric, a weak mumble of his friend's name escaping his lips as his head fell back. Quickly wiping off his softening cock, he tucked himself back in and adjusted his trousers. As footsteps made their way down the hall, he rushed to the kitchen and shoved the borrowed shirt into his own bag on counter with a mental reminder to wash and return it. Matt opened the fridge and stuck his head in, welcoming the cold rush of air on his flushed face as he pretended to be looking for something to drink. 

"No beer?"

"Nope," Dom called back from the living room, "trying to drink less. There's ginger ale though. Be a dear and bring me one too." 

Matt snagged two of the dark green glass bottles and took a few deep breaths before kicking the fridge shut and making his way back to the living room. Dom sat cross-legged once again, this time dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt remarkably similar to the one Matt had just shot his load in. He tried half-heartedly not to linger on that, instead smiling at the sight of a much healthier looking Dom. His hair was still damp, only a quick towel dry, and the wet strands clung to his forehead just like they did when he sweated.  _Don't go there, either,_  Matt goaded himself. He tossed the soda into Dom's lap, sitting as close as he dared to his friend. 

"Cheers," he grinned, to Matt's surprise. 

"Better?"

"Yeah, actually. I have made the decision to stop feeling shit."

"Hmm," Matt hummed, scanning Dom's face. His expression was open, eyes much more alert and bright, genuine. "Well I'm glad." 

"Thanks to you, really. Wake up call. No point in wallowing anymore, eh? New year and all."

"New year," Matt repeated. An idea was forming somewhere in the back of his mind and he tried to ignore it. Damn resolutions and revelations and shit. 

"Right. I'm calling for pizza. Throw the movie in, would ya?" Dom stood and stretched, shirt too short for his long torso, jeans too low on those goddamn hips. 

Matt did as requested, flying across the room in an attempt to ignore the display in front of him, fiddling with the remote as he listened to Dom order, not letting himself turn around 'till he heard the creak of the couch as Dom sat back down. He pushed play, resuming his previous spot next to Dom and crossing his legs. 

"Hey," the brunet started, just remembering. "Why you trying to drink less? I mean, not that it's bad, just curious," he rambled. Dom only patted his (flat) stomach in response. "Seriously?" Matt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're fit, Dom. Like, honest." 

It just came out. But that was a thing Matt could say to his best mate, surely? Didn't mean anything...

"Well, cheers, I guess!" 

What was that fucking twinkle in Dom's eye? He was looking at Matt as if he knew something Matt didn't and Matt cocked his head. Only on scarce occasions did Matt find himself unable to read Dom. This was one of those times and it didn't sit well in his stomach. He took a long swig of his soda, focusing on the telly instead. He tried to ignore the way Dom continued to gaze at him. Blessedly, he eventually looked away to watch the movie as well. They made the odd comment here and there, the same remarks and jokes always repeated when watching the film. Matt realized, belatedly, that the last time they'd watched it together had ended similarly to the first time they'd seen it. Shit. Maybe that had been the glint in Dom's eye.

"Blimey, I'd be gay for Tom Selleck," Dom declared as he always did. 

"There's the pizza!" Matt practically yelled when the doorbell rang, jumping up to get it. He tipped generously, shoving two twenties into the kid's hand and telling him to keep the extra. He barely heard the shocked "thanks, mister!" as he shut the door.

Matt stopped by the kitchen on his way back, grabbing a few plates and napkins. He set it all on the coffee table, ignoring the twitch in his cock at the way Dom groaned at the sight of the pizza. "Got extra meat," he commented when Matt opened the box. Matt wanted to believe he imagined the wink that accompanied the statement, he really did. 

They finished the whole pizza with ease, Matt feeling rather sleepy and sated as he sank back into the cushions, pulling his legs up sideways onto the couch. Dom giggled and pressed their socked feet together, Matt snorting in response. "Oi!" he added as Dom wormed his foot up the pant leg of his trousers, resting it against Matt's bare calf. "It's cold," Dom whined. "Turn the heat up, wanker." "Lazy. Thermostat all the way over there." Matt just sighed, tugging the blanket from where it draped over the back of the couch and spreading it over them both. "Ooh, yes," Dom snuggled in, resting his head on Matt shoulder. Matt froze for a minute, feeling weirdly like he'd just fallen through a worm hole into their teenage years, when Dom was relentlessly cuddly. Then he remembered Dom had been dumped and he wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders. Dom's hair was still damp and it tickled pleasantly against Matt's skin, it's familiar peach scent from Dom's shampoo overwhelming his senses.

"My favorite part," Dom murmured excitedly against his neck. Matt grinned. " _The intersexual!"_  They both crowed, then a second afterwards, " _the_ _homosection_ _!_ " 

"A part of me always thinks of that every time I see a fucking intersection," Dom commented, still laughing.

"Are you feeling better about going to the party tonight?" Matt asked a while later, Dom's head having moved more against his chest, leg thrown over one of his thighs. The mood was decidedly comfortable and laid back, Matt's heart soaring at every high little giggle that came out of the man next to him. Dom only laughed like that when he was at completely at ease. 

"Definitely." The blonde's hand fisted around Matt's shirt as he spoke. "I'll be with you, by any means. You'll protect me from socialization with others." "Always." 

The movie was almost over and Matt rubbed Dom's back, pleased with the way the afternoon was turning out. It had been a while since he'd felt so close to Dom. It was nice to be back. Then, unmistakably, a pair of lips pressed against his neck. He shivered involuntarily, staring wide-eyed at Dom as he straightened up. The man just smirked. "Don't be so surprised. This is always where we end up after this movie." With that, Dom lunged for Matt's lips, not waiting for a response. It was desperate, open mouthed and hot. All their encounters had always begun in this manner. Matt couldn't help but moan, kissing a hot path across Dom's cheek and back to capture those full lips once again. 

Dom shifted, hands on either side of Matt's face as he climbed into his lap. Thin fingers wound their way into blonde hair as Matt reveled in the pure heat between them, the comfort, the familiarity. But he couldn't help but be reminded of the state Dom had been in that morning and he stroked through the long strands of blonde. "Wait, wait," he pulled away, unable to stop the smile as Dom pressed another quick kiss to his mouth. Their eyes locked and Matt almost said never-fucking-mind at the hazy expression on Dom's face, almost pushed him onto his back on the couch and melted into him. "Are you sure...that this isn't because of...you know." 

Dom dismounted, to his surprise. Matt had half-expected Dom to just say " _so_ _what if it is?_ " and continue kissing him. It wouldn't be the first time it'd happened.   

Not this time. Dom ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head, musing it up even more than Matt had. "I actually want to talk. For once." 

Matt gulped. 

_\--Later that evening--_

"Three, two, one!" 

Dom pulled Matt to him by the collar of his shirt, their lips finding each other with ease for their sweetest kiss that evening. "Happy New Year, Matt," he whispered against the brunet's lips. Matt pulled back slightly to smile at him. "Happy New Year, Dom." Their arms curled around each other's waists, swaying to the music and ignoring everyone cheering around them. 

"Best year yet to come, I reckon," Dom grinned. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"We're finally gunna fuck, proper." 

"Jesus, Dom!" Matt sputtered, looking around them. He glared at the giggling man in his arms. 

"Kidding! Well, not really. But also because we're finally here! Coupling! Boyfriending it up!" 

Matt gave a faux sigh, unable to deny the sheer happiness radiating from both of them. 

"Can't believe this chipperness is coming from the same man who was pouting over a girl on his couch this morning."

"Hey! As explained, it was mostly poutiness from you being too thick to see that we  _belong together_." The last two words were sung and despite being horribly flat, Matt couldn't feel anything but fond, warmth starting somewhere in his belly and curling up through his throat. "But when you brought  _that movie_  I realized, even if subconsciously, you wanted something to happen just as much as I." Their lips met again. 

"Hmm. You may be right."

"I'm always right. Plus when I heard you fucking wanking on my couch and saying my name it became even more clear."

"Wait... What?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not quite new year's yet but I'll be busy on the day of so this is early, happy new year y'all!


End file.
